


Chickens and other things in common

by shyeehaw



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 20:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17128085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyeehaw/pseuds/shyeehaw
Summary: You were caught stealing some chicken of the Van der Linde's gang, and now you have some explaining to do.





	Chickens and other things in common

It had been five days since you were tied to that tree. No one even dared to look in your direction, since everyone that could know what to do with you were out planning a house robbery. You were spotted trying to steal one of the gang’s chicken, dangerously close to their camp.  
“What if she’s a spy of them gangs? We can’t let her go!” said a dark-skinned girl, eyeing you with suspicion.   
“She’s not Tilly! Just look at her.”  
“I don’t know, Mary-Beth, maybe we should do something!”  
“Like what? Tie her up to a tree?”  
“Well, it worked with Kieran didn’t?”  
You sat down and Tilly guarded you until Mary-Beth came back with two men. Was that really necessary? You were just looking for food after all. An old man carried a rope, looking too drunk to even know how to use it.   
“Dutch won’t like this one bit” said Uncle, with a dragged tongue. He lowered to your level, trying to tie you up.  
“Is... is your hand better Javier? I don’t mind doing it but you know about my situation. Lumbago.”   
“Yeah, right, old man! More like your drunk situation.” You saw a fun glimmer on his eyes, messing with the elder.  
“You can go back to the campfire! This won’t take long.”  
Scared for your life, you looked at him with wide eyes, only to be eased by his gentle expression. He didn’t seemed to be planning anything, but you couldn’t trust him. Reuniting all courage you could find, with a brave face, you said:  
“Don’t you dare to touch me!”  
Startled with your how daring you were, and how bad you thought of him, Javier tried to explain  
“I’m sorry about this, querida. We’ll have to wait for the others ok? I promise I will tie you as lightly as I can.”  
Saying this, he entangled your wrists with the rope, being as gentle as he could.   
“Just promise you won’t try to escape and I’ll tie knot a bit loose.”  
You were both testing if you could trust one another. Except you had not much of a choice. It was much more of a sense of fear and respect than really the rope that kept you from moving. He guided you towards a tree near camp, and tied the rope around your waist, with a concerned expression.   
For the next day or so, other people arrived at the camp, but none of the ones that could end your suffering. A scruffy looking blonde man had been there only for a day and already antagonized with you.   
“Did we started a charity since I left? I don’t see her working for the food.”  
“Yeah, ‘cause she’s tied up you half-wit” said Javier.  
He always managed to sneak a bowl of stew for you, and even untied your hands so you could eat it yourself.   
“It’s not that good, but it’s food you know?”  
You absolutely knew. And between days you started eagerly waiting for the moment that he would bring food, and even chat a little. Being in a spot isolated from the camp, no one bothered to go over there and check how you were. But not Javier. Some nights you could swear he was playing his guitar a little bit louder just so you could hear. So one afternoon, when he didn’t seemed particularly busy you asked  
“Why are you so nice to me?”  
It was a unexpected question, to which he opened and closed his mouth, trying to come up with some excuse.  
“Because that’s exactly how I ended up here, stealing chicken!”   
“Really?” you replied, with an wave of disappointment rushing into your head. What did you expected? That he was magically attracted to you? That when you both laughed together, about how things turned out, it meant something more?   
“So, just that?”  
“When they untie you, I’ll be able to tell you more...”  
All you had to hear was that, he said it so carelessly, but it gave you hope. Hope about your future and maybe being able to repay all the kindness he showed you.


End file.
